


I Was So In Love With You

by PewDiePie



Series: I Was So In Love With You [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Poem Story, Sad Ending, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: Poem story about how Sasuke loved Naruto but knew they couldn't be together.





	

Sometimes I like to think back to when  
I first saw that your eyes were the brightest of blue.  
Thinking back on it now…  
I was so in love with you.

When I fell in love, it was at first sight.  
Some say that that doesn't exist…  
But it's true, and I wanted you to know,  
but I couldn't tell you; I couldn't take that risk.

Hiding my love from you  
was a hard thing to bear.  
But it was much harder  
to not look at you and stare.

Everything about you was beautiful –  
your smile, your eyes, your golden blond hair…  
It was so incredibly true that  
even the sun could not compare.

It was very tough for me, because  
all I ever wanted to do  
was to hold you in my arms,  
and tell you that I loved you.

All I really wanted  
was for us to be together…  
And if you would've allowed it,  
we would've been together forever.

But you loved another…  
Right? Didn't you?  
Even if that was the case,  
I still loved you.

Even though it hurt a lot,  
I put on a smile for you and made a decision;  
I'd give you up so that you could be happy.  
But sometimes I still wonder what could have been.

I came to see you one last time.  
But I think my eyes gave something away.  
I gave you up for someone else and left.  
Neither of us will forget this day.

That was the last time I saw you, though.  
And so part of me hoped you never knew  
about all the things I wanted to say, Naruto,  
and how I was so in love with you.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at poems, sorry.
> 
> I had this idea for a long time so I finally did it.
> 
> If you didn't quite get it, Sasuke was reminiscing about how he loved Naruto but thought Naruto loved someone else, so he left to make sure Naruto had happiness and so that he himself wouldn't have to be so sad when he saw Naruto with his love.
> 
> Basically.


End file.
